the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
General Battle Royale is the 6th episode of TBFAM2. Panda is eliminated, the teams are announced to be merged, and Penguin transports the remaining contestants to a real life game called "Royal Battles", and everyone chooses their weapons for the challenge, and Penguin explains the rules. Alien manipulates Lion, causing him to lose one of his two ingame lives, and when Lion respawns, Alien just makes Lion lose his other ingame life, thus losing the challenge. Wolf takes a walk across the stage, and trips over an egg. She keeps it to see what it hatches into. Zebra finds Wolf, and knows she's hiding something, and requests to know what Wolf is hiding, Wolf comes up with a lie claiming the egg is her dinner, but Zebra disbelieves Wolf because the egg is spotted, and claims the egg will hatch into something deadly, and requests to have the egg. Wolf refuses to give the egg to Zebra because she doesn't want it to die, but Zebra still tells Wolf to give the egg to her, and Wolf refuses, so Zebra attempts to end one of her lives, only for Alien to burn them with his flamethrower, ending both of their first lives, and Zebra vows revenge. Alien slacks off, and Zebra kills him ingame. Wolf appears near Zebra with the egg, and Zebra punches Wolf, causing Wolf to lose the challenge. Penguin warps the final 2 together, and Zebra defeats Alien after he calls her unfashionable, causing Zebra to win the challenge. After everyone was warped back home, Zebra showcases her new outfit, and it is revealed Zebra stole Wolf's egg. Plot Before the elimination, Lion asks Panda if she wants to join an Anti-Fortnite Club, and Panda doesn't know what Fortnite is, so Lion explains Fortnite to her in a negative light, and Panda joins the club. During the elimination, Lion and Alien are both safe with 1 vote, and Panda is out with 4 votes. Penguin announces that the teams are officially merged, and Penguin asks if the players want to see a magic trick, Wolf reluctantly asks to see it, and Penguin transports the contestants to a real-life video game, which they react negatively too, and Lion asks if that "Fortnite ripoff" is supposed to be the challenge, and Penguin says it's not a ripoff, it's a different game called "Royal Battles", and it's the challenge. He tells everyone to go to the shed that says "Choose weapon" and they choose weapon in alphabetical order. Alien chooses to be a flamethrower, a class with high attack and low defense, Lion chooses to be a ninja, because it has low attack and high speed, and he doesn't like the challenge. Wolf chooses to be a mage because it has high defense and range attack, and Zebra chooses the brawler, a balanced class, because it represents her (Zebra thinks she's cute, hot, and nice.). Penguin explains the rules, each person gets 1 of 4 corners of the battlefield, which will be their territory, and a territory is the place where players start out and respawn after dying once, and the last one standing wins. Alien claims that this challenge will be easy, and Alien taps Lion's shoulder, and kills him ingame, then doing the Floss to celebrate his victory. Lion respawns, only for Alien to kill Lion ingame and cause him to lose the challenge. Wolf takes a walk, and trips on a mysterious egg, and decides to keep it to see what it hatches into. Zebra runs into Wolf, and is more merciful than Alien, as she doesn't instantly kill Wolf ingame, but she is worried Wolf is hiding something from her. Wolf lies and claims that the egg is just her dinner, but Zebra is able to see through the lie, because the egg is spotted, and "if an egg is spotted it will hatch into something deadly." and requests Wolf to give the egg to Zebra, and Wolf refuses, because of this, Zebra tries to kill Wolf ingame to teach her a lesson, but Alien uses his flamethrower, killing both Wolf and Zebra ingame. While Wolf is happy she has the egg, Zebra vows revenge on Alien. The egg is also now slightly cracked, possibly due to the heat from Alien's flamethrower. Alien slacks off thinking he will still win, only for Zebra to find and punch him, causing him to lose a life. Wolf encounters Zebra, and Zebra says "Really?". Wolf asks what she means by "Really", and Zebra says "I mean this!" and punches Wolf, causing Wolf to lose the challenge, and Wolf is happy she still has the egg. Zebra does a "Take the L" dance, and the final 2 of the challenge is announced to be Alien, who is confident he is gonna win, and Zebra, who is mad Alien is still in. Penguin warps the two close together, and Zebra says she'll defeat Alien, only for Alien to doubt her by saying his IQ is 150 and he's a flamethrower, and also calls Zebra's outfit "unfashionable", which ticks her off the most of the things Alien said to her, and Zebra uses her Brawler powers to beat Alien bad, causing him to lose the challenge, and Zebra to win the challenge and immunity. After everyone warped back home, Zebra showcases her new outfit, a cosplay as Princess Yancy from "Battle Royale". She signs off her showcase, and it is revealed Zebra stole Wolf's egg, but to keep everyone safe. Transcript Lion: Hello Panda! Panda: Hey Lion! What is it? Lion: Want to join my Anti-Fortnite Club? Panda: Lion? What's a Fortnite? Lion: Fortnite is this AWFUL game that everyone basically worships! People bully those who don't play it, and that's why it sucks! Panda: Yeah! People should not bully people over a silly game! There's more to life than Fortnite! I'll join your club! Lion: Alrighty! (Message: PANDA joined you club, LION) Penguin: Time for elimination time! We got 6 votes! Lion got 1 vote! Lion: Hooray! I live to see another day! Penguin: And safe with 1 vote is... Alien Panda: Boo hoo! Alien: Whew... Lion: Aw, Panda, why you? Panda: (crying) I don't know! It's not fair! I'll miss you! Penguin: Okay, now there are only 4 of you, so you are officially merged! Now, want to see a magic trick? Wolf: Um, ok... Penguin: Okay Dokay! Hocus... Pocus! (Everyone is transported to a real-life video game) Zebra: What! Where did we go? Probably a bad place, because the stupid sky is too bluw! Alien: What even is this place? Is it your bizzare fantasy, Penguin? Wolf: Why does it say "choose weapon" in that shed? I don't want to be in a cruel place! Lion: Is this Fortnite ripoff suppose to be our challenge? Penguin: Why yes, it is! Also, it's not a Fortnite ripoff, it's a game called Royal Battles! Now, go to the shed that says "choose weapon"! Were going in alphabetical order, so Alien is first, then Lion, Wolf, and finally Zebra! (So...) Alien: Hmm, well, who needs defense when you have godlike attack? I choose flamethrower! (Alien transforms) Alien: Wow! I'll dominate! I also love my cool flame goggles! (ALIEN joined the game) Lion: Well, ninja is weak in attack and high in speed, so that's close to nothing! So, I choose ninja! (Lion transforms) Lion: Well, this outfit is pretty cool, but I still don't want to do this! (LION joined the game) Wolf: Well, a mage has high defense and range attack, so it can h-help me against the crazies! I choose mage! (Wolf transforms) Wolf: Wha- why is this outfit so girly! I'm not a girly girl! I demand a new outfit! Announcer: Sorry, this is the only outfit for a mage! Wolf: Boo! (WOLF joined the game) Zebra: The brawler is so balanced, just like me, I'm cute, hot, and nice! I choose brawler! Zebra: (transforming) Oh yes, I wonder what the brawler's outfit will look like! Zebra: Oh yes! I love this pretty outfit! Announcer: Thanks! Fun Fact: For brawlers and flamethrowers, the boy and girl outfits look different! Penguin: Okay, now that all of you are ready, I'll explain the rules! So you hit an opponent 2 times, they'll be out, so you each get 1 of 4 corners of the battlefield, which will be your territory, a territory is where you start out, and where you'll respawn after dying once, last one standing wins! Go! Alien: Pfft! This'll be as easy as *BLEEP* (So...) (Alien taps Lion's shoulder) Lion: What is it? (Alien brutally attacks Lion) Lion: Ayaack! Aaaah! Stop burning me! (LION lost a life!) Alien: Oh yeah! I'll floss! (Alien does the floss dance) (After Lion was revived in the game...) Lion: Well, this sucks! Alien: (Shooting flames) Hahahahaha! Lion: What! How did he shoot flames from so far away?! (Gets attacked) Aaah! (LION is out!) Lion: Oh not again! Wolf: Doo doo doo doo doo! Just a mage strolling across the stage! (Trips over egg) Woah! Huh, is this, an egg? I should keep it and see what it hatches into! Zebra: Oh, hey Wolf! Wolf: Um, hi Zebra! Zebra: What are you hiding from me Wolf? Wolf: Nothing! This egg is just my dinner for tonight! See? Zebra: No, you liar! Why is the egg spotted, it will hatch into something deadly! Let me see the egg, and I'll save your life! Wolf: No! I'm not letting this poor egg die! Zebra: Just give me the *BLEEP* egg if you want to live! Wolf: NO! Zebra: Well than, if we can't do this the easy way, we'll do it the hard way! (Zebra attempts to punch Wolf) Alien: (Brutally attacking Wolf and Zebra) Haha! You didn't see me? (WOLF and ZEBRA lost a life!) Wolf: Aw! I lost a life! Zebra: Grr! Stupid Alien! Wolf: Well, at least I still have the egg! Zebra: Grr! I'm going to defeat that Alien *BLEEP*! (After Wolf and Zebra were revived) Alien: Aaah! Since these losers are just gonna die in the game, I'll just rest here! Zebra: Time to get my revenge! Alien: Zzzz... (Zebra punches Alien) (ALIEN lost a life!) Alien: Why!? (Wolf walks up to Zebra) Zebra: Really? Wolf: Zebra, what do you mean, "Really?"? Zebra: I mean this! (Zebra punches Wolf) (WOLF is out!) Wolf: Aw! Oh well, I still have the egg! Zebra: (doing a Take the L dance) Loser! (THE FINAL 2: ALIEN VS ZEBRA) Alien: I'm gonna cream this chump! Zebra: Grr! Why are you still in, Alien? Penguin: To commemorate this, I'll warp you 2 very close together! (After they were warped close together) Zebra: I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU! Alien: Oh yeah? Well, how could you? My IQ is 150, I'm a flamethrower, and by the way, you look unfashionable in that outfit you're sporting! Zebra: What did you say to me? Alien: Oh nothing! I just said you were unfashionable! Zebra: WAIT, WHAT?! (brutally attacks Alien) *powerful grunt* (ALIEN is out!) Alien: Nooooo! How could I lose? (Victory for ZEBRA) Zebra: Yay! I won! Penguin: Zebra wins immunity! (After everyone warped back home...) Zebra: Hello everyone! This is a new outfit I made! I'm cosplaying as Princess Yancy from Battle Royale! And this outfit can be yours for the low-low price of $39.99 plus tax! This is Zebra signing off! Wolf: Time to check in on my- What? Where did the egg go? Noooo! Zebra: Heh heh... I stole this thing to keep everyone safe! It was pure good! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should go! Write in 1 to eliminate Alien, 2 to eliminate Lion, and 3 to eliminate Wolf! Trivia Princess Yancy's game/anime, Battle Royale is the name of this episode. This is likely because she was first mentioned in this episode. When the names of players were written by the game, they were in all caps, which could be a reference to older Pokemon games where the pokemon's name is in all caps. This episode contains references to the game Fortnite: * Lion called where Penguin transported the remaining contestants a "Fortnite ripoff" * Alien and Zebra did dances from Fortnite when they beat an opponent. * The gameplay of Royal Battles is fairly similar to that of Fortnite Category:S2 episodes Category:Episodes